Violet Eden
'Violet Eden' is the main character and heroine in this series. Her mother died after childbirth, so had never known who she really was. In this series, this character goes through a journey as a Grigori - half human and half angel (essence), while juggling the balance between normal life and her father against the battle that rages as Grigori. Her angel-maker/parent, is of the Sole, the highest angel ranking. With this she has the power of 'sight', a type vision of her surroundings in bird eye view, and the ability to express her will - stripping exiles' powers against their consent, imobilizing them, breaking down angel's powers (though much more is revealed in each book). Parents: *James Eden *Evelyn Eden (Grigori) Her love interests are: *Lincoln - her Grigori partner and soulmate, angel rank of Powers, has the sense of smell and sight (?) and the power to be able to see scars of shadows of a person that's tempered/manipulated or is being controlled by dark powers AKA exiles *Phoenix (last name unknown) - Lilith's (mother nature's) son, empath. Best Friends: *Stephanie (Steph) - her best friend (human) who is like her sister. She's very intelligent. *Spence - fellow Grigori, has the power of glamour *Slavatore - fellow Grigori and boyfriend to Steph, human lie detector *Zoe - fellow Grigori, Grigori partner to Salvatore, nature wielder. ''Book Appearance ''Embrace Violet, in the beginning of the book, is a normal teen with her best friend Stephanie, leaving school. Violet, because of an incident happening between her and her past teacher, attended a self defense course, where she met Lincoln Wood. Lincoln, the instructor, befriends Violet, and starts having outings together, like rock climbing and many physical activities. As the book progresses, and her 17th birthday arrives, Violet invites Steph and Lincoln to celebrate her birthday with her father at the restaurant/bar, named Hades. During the party, Violet relizes that her wrists began to sting, yet she thinks nothing of this. As she makes a plan to do somethiing between the attraction between herself and Lincoln, she meets the dark, mysterious and handsome Pheonix. They dance. However, Lincoln becomes jealous and drags Violet away, outside. They walk back to her apartment home she shares with her father, but between the journey there, they share a smoldering kiss. Violet then get's very disgruntled and confused when Lincoln (Linc), say to her that they cannot be together. She get's mad but before she can say anything else, Lincoln abandons her on her doorstep. Over the next few chapters Lincoln was visited by an old friend, Griffin informing him that he must tell Violet that she is a Grigori just as they are. But she is shocked when he finds that Violet had caught the end of their conversation at his front door, as she began to run away Lincoln had pleaded to give him a chance to explain. They returned inside and Griffin explains the role and embracing of a Grigori, but this only resulted in Violet wanting to play no part in this world and left. Lincoln still attempted to stay connected with Violet because they trained every morning at 6 a.m but day after day, he was left dissapointed that she had not forgiven him and left Linc standing by the bus stop. After a while Lincoln waited outside Violet's apartment building beging for a chance to talk in his car. He showed her his silver bangles that allowed him to use his powers to detect and defeat exiles, but once again she refused them. They didn't see each other again until a charity fundraiser party that Lincoln's mother was a part of extended an invitation to attend. During this fundraiser he saw Violet once again had Phoenix at her side making Lincoln uneasy, but still attempts to be a well mannered man and introduces himself, but as soon as his handshake was rejected knew for a fact that Phoenix was a exile. Violet didn't care about that danger to her as he claims he doesn't lie to her. But Lincoln clearly sees the darkness clinging to her shaddow. During a mission gone wrong Vi tags along with Magda and Lincoln to meet the others but has an awful flush of her Grigori senses. When it became too much Violet yelled for Lincoln to kiss her. As he did he could feel the senses that had been toturing Lincoln eased her. In the process, she also figured out that she possesses all five senses of a Grigori, whereas most possess only two to three. Athough the two reconcile, Violet still believes that for the time being that Phoenix is what she needs. But as time passes Lincoln ends up severely injured and on the brink of death when a mission had gone wrong, leaving Vi with no choice but to embrace her destiny. But upon her return from the cliff leap as a full fledged Grigori, as a novice to healing had to kiss Lincoln to Phoenix's dismay. Once she had repaired all off Lincoln's injuries she had become distant from him, Phoenix claiming her at his side. Causing Lincoln to figure out that she and Phoenix had slept together along their journey to the cliff. This left Lincoln on edge and raging muttering all the preparations he had gone through to make their consumation perfect athough relationships between Grigori partners were forbidden. But Violet still left Lincoln questioning what he valued more. Eventually Grigori and Exile alike end up at Hades in a battle, when Violet and Lincoln harshly finds out that Phoenix is the son of Adam and Lilith, making Phoenix a Exile of Dark. Feeling betrayed Violet joins the fight but is brutally stabbed with a sword from behind but not before she can free her powerful mist allowing the Grigori to return the stationary exiles. Violet, in the end, use her power of will to strip exile Dapper of his angelic power, leaving him as a human. But with the wound from the sword was so great that she needed Lincoln to cure her immediately. Lincoln and Violet once again kiss, but this time after her powers find nothing to cure in Lincoln, they subside back into Violet's body and cure her a little bit. Later, she begins to slip away with Griffin trying with every attempt to keep her awake long enough for Lincoln to heal her. But in an act of love Phoenix takes part of his power and heals her wound. Enraged with Phoenix's ability to heal her caused her to spit fury for allowing her to embrace although he himself could have healed Lincoln. Left a great mark on Phoenix as he left, leaving Violet in Lincoln's arms on the floor. The end of the novel depicts Lincoln and Violet at a Marathon run that they were training for and after a long time have reconciled. The story ends with Lincoln leaving a white lily on Violet's doorstep with a message that trainings were starting up once more.